


Skin

by flippantninny



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippantninny/pseuds/flippantninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the one word prompt 'Skin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

t was such a small, innocent sliver of skin. Small, but enough to be filling Daryl’s mind with thoughts that served no purpose but to earn him the title of ‘Dirty Old Man’. Beth was hanging up the laundry, singing quietly to herself. It was a perfectly innocent task, yet every time she reached up to throw another article of clothing over the clothesline her shirt lifted and Daryl was paralyzed staring at the small gap between the top of her pants and the bottom of her shirt. From where he was sitting he could see the slight dip of her skin just before her hipbones, and the slight gap between her jeans and her skin.

Daryl tried to force his gaze back to the task at hand, the map in front of them, but then Beth would reach up and that devilish sliver of skin would reveal itself again and Daryl was transfixed. Her hips swayed slightly to the song she was singing.

All Daryl could think about was his hands on those hips, holding on so tight her skin might bruise, rocking her against him.

She turned around and caught his eye, smiling gently before turning back to the clothesline, reaching up again and revealing the dimples in her lower back.

Her skin was perfection. For most people the apocalypse had left their skin scarred, broken, and bruised, darkened by the sun and wrinkled by the stress. But Beth’s remained pale, milky, and soft. All Daryl wanted to do was run his hands over every inch of it and hide it from the shitty world they lived in. Beth was too pure and too good and deserved a better life than this one. And that reflected in every facet of her, in her voice as she sang lullabies to Judith; in her smile that almost made Daryl believe they weren’t living in a world where the dead walked; in her perfect, untarnished, pure skin.

And yet the thoughts running through Daryl’s head were anything but pure. They were thoughts of throwing her down in his tent and running his hands up her thighs and tangling his legs in hers and listening to her moan his name through her delicate lips.

As though she knew what he was thinking she turned back round and met his eyes again, a smirk on her lips as she lifted herself on to her tip toes again, letting her shirt ride up and holding his gaze at it did, daring him to drop his eyes to her hips. She danced subtly in the sunlight, feet barely moving but hips swaying to the tune of her own song.

"Hey Beth," Abraham yelled from beside him, breaking the moment, "mind waiting til after we plan our run to distract your boyfriend, we’re trying to discuss some important shit here."

Beth’s cheeks reddened as she tugged at the hem of her shirt, suddenly looking self conscious, her singing stopping. She mumbled a faint apology, returning to her work.

Daryl turned to glare at Abraham.

"You ever talk to my girlfriend like that again you’ll end up finding your face on the wrong side of an arrow," he said, but he accepted that Abraham was right,  turning his gaze down to the map. He supposed he could forgo fantasies of Beth for now, given he’d have the reality of her in a few short hours.


End file.
